Emergency Stop
by RedHandedJill44
Summary: There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Katie," Tony murmured as he leaned down and involuntarily kissed the top of her head. - What happens in the aftermath of "Bete Noir" between Kate and Tony. A TATE fic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own NCIS, because if I did, Kate would not have died and she and Ziva would be best friends. All characters are the products of Donald Bellisario's and Don McGill's brilliant minds.**

* * *

It was over. Finally finally finally it was over.

Ari was gone.

The mission failed. The bastard escaped. Gibbs was shot. Gerald was gone. Thankfully the EMTs got to him in time and he would regain use of his arm, though only after months, maybe years, of recovery.

And Kate… Kate was fine.

When he saw her standing there, unharmed, he literally let out a sigh of relief. But duty called and in the heat of the moment he only saw her for a glimpse. Once he knew she was safe, his mind went on to other things. His boss was down on the ground. His attention was required elsewhere.

But now everything was silent. Now the actions of the day were finally sinking in.

Most everyone had gone for the night. The bullpen was quiet. And yet for some reason Tony couldn't bring himself to leave. When he heard that she had been taken hostage along with Ducky and Gerald, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had so little time to register that immediately he was on his feet barking out orders almost as fast as Gibbs. When he saw that she was safe, there wasn't anything he wanted to do more than to take her in his arms and just hold her there, keeping her safe from all potential harms.

But the simple fact was he couldn't. And now he waited for her, even though he knew that his presence most likely wouldn't help the situation one bit.

"Tony, what are you still doing here?"

Tony's head snapped up as he saw Kate cross over from Abby's lab. "Nothing. Just getting through some paperwork," he covered, shuffling a stack of files on his desk.

She nodded and moved to stand in front of his desk. She noticed that his hair was half standing up on end, like he'd been running his hands through it for the past few hours. She grabbed her chair and rolled it up to his desk. "Do you mind if I stick around for a bit?" Silence. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tony shook his head. "No. Kate, you don't need to be here any longer." He grabbed his backpack and lifted her from her chair.

"Tony, I can get up by myself…" He went around to her desk and gathered her things. "Tony!!"

"Come on, I'll walk you down to your car."

"Tony…" Kate protested, but vainly as Tony was marching determinedly towards the elevator. "Tony, I'm fine! Really I am."

"Does that mean I can't help out a damsel in distress?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. "You know I don't know why I even bothered trying to be nice to you Dinozzo." Tony winced as he was "Dinozzo" once again. The elevator door opened. "For once I see you looking like you've been through hell and back and decide to make sure you're okay, and what do you do? You blow it back in my face referring that I'm some helpless damsel in need of a prince charming. I was in a hostage situation today Tony. Hostage. If I was some damsel in distress I wouldn't have almost stabbed the bastard in the heart."

The elevator started to go down and then lurched to a stop. A bell rang and the lights flickered and extinguished before the emergency lights clicked in. Tony moved his hand away from the emergency switch. "Well why didn't you Kate?" His voice was cold. Gone was the joking Tony she knew. His eyes had that glint in them and his voice had the hardness in it characteristic of his interrogations. "Why didn't you stab that slimy bastard in the heart before he ruined Gerald's career and gave Gibbs the charlie horse of a lifetime?"

Kate dropped his gaze. "I… I don't know…" She looked up at him, pleading. "He threatened to shoot Gerald again. I tried to take him out, but there he was bleeding out on the autopsy table and… I couldn't do that to Gerald…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I couldn't do that to Ducky…."

Tony's features softened as he saw the tears. It wasn't often he let tears get the better of him, but this wasn't some murder suspect crying in interrogation; this was his partner, and seeing her cry wasn't something he could look upon with a cold heart. She stood across from him, trying to keep the tears at bay. He crossed over to her and gently took her shoulders in his hands.

"Kate, are you sure you're okay?"

After one look into those concerned and caring hazel eyes, Kate's defenses fell. "Oh Tony…" One moment Tony was holding Kate's shoulders and the next he was holding her as she broke down. Her sobs filled the elevator. "It's my fault Gerald got shot Tony," she gasped. "He got shot because I broke the rules. Because I tricked him."

"Shhh shhh…" Tony sat her down on the elevator floor. "It's okay Kate, it's okay… Nobody blames you." Her sobs became muffled cries as she buried her face in his shoulder. She felt his hands stroking her hair and that just made her cry harder. Tony shouldn't be nice to her. Tony shouldn't be comforting her. The Tony she knew would just sit back and laugh at other people's pain and disregards anyone's hurt save his own. And yet here he was, stroking her hair, comforting her as she broke down on the floor of the elevator. He put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Kate… Kate, look at me." He reached and gently pulled her chin up to meet his face. "Kate. It's not your fault. You did the right thing. You kept Gerald and Ducky safe. Going after that son of a bitch would have proven disastrous for all of us. And Kate… I'm sorry for what I said earlier… I know Rule 6, but to hell with the rules. What I said earlier was stupid and I'm sorry. I was just so worried about you that I… When I heard that you were… and Ducky and Gerald… Oh gosh Kate I'm just glad you're safe."

Kate watched as Tony's eye grew more and more pained as if he was reliving the terrible day over again. His arm around her middle grew tighter and tighter as the day progressed further and further. "And then finally we were able to come down… I saw that you were safe and I could breathe easy. Just seeing you there was enough to put my mind back on track; enough to get me to focus on Gibbs lying on the floor."

"How is he?"

Tony chuckled. "Good. Well enough to be barking orders at the EMTs to let him get back to work. It took a direct order from the director to get him to spend the night at the hospital and even then he was growling like a lion. The nurses will have their work cut for them tonight."

Kate smiled and leaned against his chest. "Maybe he'll get lucky and one of them will be a redhead."

Tony eyed her surprisingly and shot her a smile. "Look at you. Only mere hours after getting out of an intense hostage situation and you're already playing matchmaker. _Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match… Find me a find, Catch me a catch…_"

"Tony I didn't know you could sing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Katie," Tony murmured as he leaned down and involuntarily kissed the top of her head. He realized what he'd done immediately and was ready for any attack the brunette would unleash upon him, but she didn't even look up at him.

Kate was surprised when she felt Tony kiss her head again, but in all reality, she really didn't care. For once all day, she could just let everything out. She didn't have to worry about keeping everyone alive. She didn't have to worry about keeping calm to get the job done. She didn't have to worry about making sure everyone else was taken care of, while she had not even a scratch on her body. Only now she could just let it all flow out of her, and when it was gone, she was visibly drained.

"Maybe I'll learn some of them someday…" she replied, settling further into his chest.

"Maybe…" He kissed the top of her head one last time and gave her a tight squeeze. "Come on. We should probably get you home." He helped her stand. "You've had a busy day."

Kate chuckled and wiped the tears from her face. "You could say that..." Tony hit the emergency switch and the elevator lurched back to life. When they reached the parking deck, they both started out towards their cars.

_He shouldn't have been that nice…_ Kate thought. _Why was he so nice? Maybe he… no. That's ridiculous. But what if it's true?_ Kate stopped halfway to her car and turned back to her partner. "Hey Dinozzo!"

"What?"

"What would you do if I said I have a hankering for a movie night and I need a partner?"

"Depends. What movie?"

"The Game."

Tony shook his head. "Never heard of it."

Kate's mouth dropped open in awe. "Seriously?! Okay you're coming with me." Tony smiled as he crossed his way over to her car. He smiled as he caught her muttering under her breath. "And you call yourself a movie buff…"

They both got in and Kate started the car, but neglected to put it into drive. She turned to Tony, her eyes avoiding his. "Thank you Tony… for what you did in the elevator. I… I needed that."

Tony nodded. "I could tell." He saw a strand of hair had fallen in front of her face and he almost reached out to move it out of the way, but stayed his hand. "Are you sure you're okay Kate?"

She gave a small smile. "I am now." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he murmured. "Kate?" His voice had dropped to almost a whisper.

"Yes…"

"You have a little something in your teeth."

"Oh grow up Dinozzo."

* * *

_A/N. _

_Please review! If I get enough feedback I may continue this story line. If not, it'll just stay a one-shot. Also I want to know what you guys think. Do you like? What don't you like? Please be nice though. This is my first fanfic. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for being so patient in waiting for this next installment!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it up, but with school, and finals, it's been tough. Also, I wasn't happy with it at first, so I didn't want to just post it for posting's sake. So for the future, if an update isn't posted, it's because I want it to be good :) I hope you all enjoy! (also, this is a nice long one, so it should be worth the wait ;) )**

**Once again, I do not own NCIS. All characters are the products of Donald Bellisario's and Don McGill's brilliant minds.**

**

* * *

**

"_Stockholm syndrome?"_

_A knife clattering to the floor. His charismatic smile._

_Their bodies close together._

"_You can't fall in love with your captor in one hour Tony…"_

_Gerald, bleeding out. Ducky watching helplessly._

_Tony and the elevator._

_The emergency stop._

_His hands in her hair, his kiss on her forehead._

"_Well maybe it's like falling in love." His voice softened. "Maybe it can happen just like that…"_

_His caring embrace._

_Then darkness._

_Then only Him. Only the man she couldn't name. Only the terrorist. _

_His voice came to her as she slept, like a thief in the night, stealing away her soul. "Until we meet again, Caitlin."_

_

* * *

_

Something was wrong with Kate. That alone was obvious. She looked like hell. Tony noted that she had bags under her eyes the size of Texas and that her hair was for once a complete mess on top of her head, held together in a messy bun. All of this information he gathered as he watched her walk in from the elevator.

"Like what you see DiNozzo? No, wait, don't answer that."

Tony's mouth hung open as Kate sat down at her desk. She hadn't even looked at him and yet she knew that he was looking at her. Well, _was_ looking at her. "You didn't even know what I was going to say."

She sat down at her computer and gave him a look. "I have a pretty good idea."

He leaned back in his chair. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Yes, prove it. What was I going to say?"

"That I look like crap, and that I have bags under my eyes the size of Mississippi, and that my hair is tangled in a rats nest on top of my head, all due to the fact that I had one of the worst nightmares since my childhood last night. Childish, I know."

"I was going to say you look beautiful." Kate's head whipped around. "You had a nightmare?"

"You're joking, right?"

"What?"

"That I look beautiful?"

"Well I was going to say bags the size of Texas, not Mississippi, and I wasn't going to even mention your hair." He smiled. Kate rolled her eyes. "You said you had a nightmare?" No response. "Everything alright Katie?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she replied briskly. "And don't call me Katie."

"I'd do what she says Tony." Special Agent Gibbs walked into the bullpen, his left arm incased in a sling. "She's one dog whose bite is worse than her bark."

"Thanks for the warning boss." His mind flashed back to a week prior. _The two of them in the elevator. His arms around her. His kiss on her forehead. The way she buried her head into his shoulder._ "I have an idea just how strong that bite can be."

"Good, cause we have a petty officer. Grab your gear."

The team geared up and headed to the garage. Tony followed at Kate's heals, his eyes suddenly wary and protective. Gibbs watched as the two disappeared into the elevator. He swung his backpack over his good shoulder. "Don't bite too hard Kate."

* * *

For once, Gibbs was relieved to be back in the office. Rarely in his years of working at NCIS had two agents been as uncooperative as these two. Not that they were arguing or bantering unceasingly – that he could handle. Instead it was a complete and utter avoidance of each other that made getting the job done nigh impossible. Kate was avoiding Tony like the plague, her eyes shifting and her body skirting away any time he drew near. And Tony was acting like some overprotective guard dog who decided to protect an active child, but who he wouldn't let out of the house. Though Gibbs had to admit that as far as guard dogs go, Tony was shaping up to be a good one.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he tried to move his restricted arm. He knew that's what this was all about. That bastard of a terrorist had affectively thrown a wrench into his team and who knew what it would take to get it back in working order.

"Everything okay boss?" Kate's voice rose up from her desk.

He looked into his empty coffee cup and headed towards the elevator. "I need coffee."

Tony's eyebrows rose as he watched his team leader leave the bullpen. "Wow. He's in a better mood today than I thought."

"Huh?"

"I thought he was going to kill us out there and all he needed was more coffee." He smiled. "Life is good."

"Sure." She sifted through the files on her desk, ready to get to work on the dead petty officer's paperwork.

Tony watched her from across the room. Kate was aware of his gaze and it made her nerves that were already on end jump even further. "Would you quit that out DiNozzo??" She couldn't take it any longer. "Please?"

Tony's eyes narrowed as he watched his partner. "Are you sure you're okay Kate?" She didn't answer. "Kate, please. At least tell me that you're okay." His voice softened. Her mind went back to the night in the elevator. "You don't have to tell me what's going on; just tell me if you're okay."

Kate closed her eyes, holding back tears. Memories of her nightmare, both imaginary and real, flooded her mind. "I'm okay, Tony." She looked up at him. He could tell she was holding back something. "It was just a bête noire. Just a dream. Nothing real, Tony, nothing dangerous. Just a dream." _Why do you care? _

Tony nodded slowly. He went back to his paperwork, but he couldn't keep himself from stealing a glance in her direction every so often. His mind wouldn't let him go half an hour without thinking of her and that put him on edge. They had only been partners for less than a year. He wasn't ready to lose her to a night mare.

Kat sighed and sat the paperwork aside. Her mind was a wreck, twisting and turning reality into living nightmares. She couldn't shake the terrorist's voice from her mind, or how his eyes looked her over like a hungry cat. And to add the icing on the cake, the one person who offered solace in her dreams was sitting across from her, acting like an overprotective dog all day.

Tony's eyes caught Kate's and held them. Her mind jumped. The elevator was present in her mind. _His hands in her hair, his kiss on her forehead. _Her mind continued to run, bringing his words of that night into memory as well, awakening the dream along with it. _Well maybe it's like falling in love." His voice softened. "Maybe it can happen just like that…"_

She stood up suddenly. Gibbs walked in, seemingly content with his mid afternoon coffee, and she took her opportunity. "Gibbs, I'm going to take my lunch." He barely had time to acknowledge her request, let alone reject it before she grabbed her purse, and made her way to the elevator. "I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

Tony watched as the clocked ticked the minutes by. It had been twenty-five minutes since Kate took her lunch and he couldn't focus on his work. Hunger was working its magic on his stomach, not to mention the look on Kate's face as she left burned into his mind.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, unsuccessfully. Ever since he shared the night at her apartment after the terrorist attack, she had rarely left his mind at peace. Things he'd never noticed about her before and were now unable to avoid. He couldn't get her laugh out of his ears. Her smile never left his mind. And then after seeing her today, looking uncharacteristically distraught and frightened, she wouldn't leave him alone. Never before had a girl been so distinct in his mind, it was unnerving. He couldn't look in her direction without the urge to take her into his arms and protect her rise up.

That encounter with the terrorist had changed him. Kate changed him.

And that terrorist was still out there. Somewhere. No matter what he told himself, he couldn't get himself to think that she was safe alone. _That man got into NCIS undetected and left without a trace, he could get her again, _he told himself

Finally his stomach and throbbing mind took over will to do work. He stood up, donned his jacket and began to make his way out of the bullpen.

"Boss, I'm gonna take my lunch too."

"Tony."

"Yeah boss?"

Gibbs waved Tony over to his desk. He shot a glance over the elevator where Kate has disappeared not half an hour earlier. "Keep an eye on her DiNozzo."

Tony nodded, his face a stone mask. He waited a few moments to see if his boss had anything else to add, but when it was evident that the senior agent had nothing else to say, he took his leave, but not without those words ringing in his ears.

_Keep an eye on her, DiNozzo._

Gibbs sat back down his desk, wondering what on earth he just started. It wasn't that Gibbs didn't trust her. He did. Wholeheartedly. After Kate sacrificed her career in the Secret Service for him, it was obvious where her allegiances lay. Rather it was the thought of a parent concerned for their child that brought him to assign DiNozzo to Kate's "protection detail." Until that terrorist was caught, he didn't trust that she was safe. There was something about the way that bastard said her name – the look in his eye when he did – that set the Supervisory Field Agent's nerves on end.

And because Gibbs knew that Tony had a protective side to him. A side that had spiked towards Kate since that living nightmare-of-a-day. He could see it when they were in the office and especially when they were working in the field. He saw it when Tony's eyes raced to locate Kate down in autopsy. Even though Tony was there with him, Gibbs could tell he wasn't all there. A part of him was missing, watching, yearning to be near the ex-Secret Service agent who for once in her life needed protecting.

Gibbs knew Tony's chauvinistic personality would get him to take the job and he knew that his protective instinct would see it through.

He watched as his Senior Field Agent disappeared into the elevator. Fleeting thoughts of Rule Twelve shot through his mind. He didn't give Tony any restrictions on how to protect Kate. As long as she was safe… and she was safe with Tony.

* * *

He found her sitting at a table outside her outside her favorite Chinese restaurant just outside the Navy Yard. Tony smiled as he saw she had her head buried in her current book and her fork in a bowl of noodles, lo mein to be exact. The nerves that were so evident in the bullpen seemed to be washed away as the life of the city swarmed about her. As he walked up to her, the heavenly aroma of Chinese food reached his nose and he followed his stomach to the counter instead of his gut to the table. Five minutes and an order of fried rice later, he was heading out to where he last saw Kate. She was right where he left her. It appeared that she was frozen in time.

He decided to fix that.

"Hey there, Katie." He plopped down in the empty seat across from her. Her head shot up from her book and her fork clattered to the table.

"Tony!"

Tony smiled as he saw her suppressing the urge to draw her gun. Her face froze in place as she realized who was sitting across from her. "Good book?" No response. He raised his box of fried rice. "I was thinking about getting the lo mein, but the fried rice here is just superb."

"Oh real mature, Tony."

"What?"

"Scaring me like that! If we weren't in a public place I swear I would have drawn my gun!"

Tony smiled. "Really now? You hate me that much?"

"Yes, I would have. And no, I don't hate you Tony." She stood up and gathered her things, trying to keep her hands from shaking. "It's just an instinct. And as much as I like you Tony, I like this book better. And I only have 25 minutes left to finish it."

Tony watched as she made her way to the waterway and the park bordering the Anacostia. Leaving a small tip for the table cleaner, he gathered his things and began following her. Almost to his disappointment, it wasn't difficult finding his partner. She was sitting on a bench facing the river. Tony smiled as he took in the scene. Kate, sitting on a bench, reading a book by the river. How quaint. His grin only widened as he began walking to the waterway, taking his time walking down to the bench, Gibbs' words racing through his mind.

_Keep an eye on her, DiNozzo. _

"I am boss…" he murmured.

Kate checked her watch and smiled. Ten minutes until her hour break was up and her book was finished. She breathed in the fresh air, feeling cleansed as if the city took her burden away from her, if only for a while. "I can do this," she murmured to herself. "It's just a bête noire. I can do this." She gathered her things one last time and began to head up to the Navy Yard.

She saw Tony the moment she turned around and immediately closed her eyes, blocking the rushing memories of the dream. He was standing on the hill above her, like a loyal sentry. He stood there, coat on, aviators on, just watching her walk up towards him. He gave her one of those million-dollar smiles, and even though she didn't want to, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice tired, yet Tony picked up a hint of happiness in the question. He only shrugged, still smiling, and turned to walk with her back to the office. "Were you following me?"

He hesitated at the question. Gibbs hadn't bound him to secrecy about his assignment, but neither had he made it publically known. It only took one look at Kate for him to know his answer. She was no damsel in distress waiting and wishing on the sidelines. She was the warrior queen who would protect her own kingdom and ride to battle with her knights in shining armor. And yet, even warrior queens needed to be protected at times.

He shrugged. "Couldn't help myself I guess." It wasn't a total lie.

Kate laughed gently. "Are you so desperate for a girl that you'd turn to me for your fix?"

Tony stopped in the middle of the walkway. "Not by desperation, Kate. By choice."

She turned around to face him, a puzzled look on her face. A breeze rushed by her and Tony caught the scent of her perfume. It was fruity, rich, and intoxicating. His voice dropped. "I'm here because I want to be, Katie…" He reached out and gently moved the windblown hair out of her face.

He knew he was crossing a dangerous lin. Rule Twelve flashed through his mind, but so did Gibbs' words.

_Keep an eye on her, DiNozzo…_

No regulations. No restrictions.

_I've had an eye on her for a while, boss…_

"Tony?"

Kate's voice broke into his thoughts. Her entire body was on edge. He was looking at her differently, like he was looking at her, but for the first time. Suddenly she was aware of how close they were standing together and how his hand was still in her hair. Her mind flashed back to the night in the elevator, his hands in her hair and his kiss on her forehead. Her dream broke into her mind, the terrorist's voice loud and clear.

A distraction, she needed a distraction. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

Tony smiled. She blushed. "Not this time, Katie." He leaned his head closer to hers, but paused just short of a kiss. "Don't shoot me Kate…"

She quickly pulled away, quicker than she intended to. "I'm tempted to, DiNozzo." She kept her voice steady, though it waivered in her mind.

"You would shoot me over a kiss?"

She just smiled. The disaster was avoided. "Unlike you Tony, I don't kiss and tell."

"When have I ever- " Kate just looked at him. "Okay that was one time!!"

Her voice quieted and she looked away. Tony would almost say she looked embarrassed, but something told him that wasn't the case. She looked like a frightened child. "I don't want to be just another girl, Tony."

"You've never been that to me, Katie…" He leaned in to kiss her, but once again she effectively dodged him. "It's that bête noire, isn't it? It was about me, wasn't it?"

"Sorry, Tony, but I don't just kiss any guy that wants some action." She broke out of his grip and stepped back a few feet. Once again, she was the Kate he knew. "I've never kissed someone I haven't been on a date with. And even then it depends," she replied, leaving his questions unanswered. Yet in her silence and rejection, they were answered. She began walking up to the office.

"Depends on what?" Tony called out to her.

She paused. In a split second, her mind churned: Tony or the terrorist? His comforting embrace, or his cold eyes? His reassuring voice, or his caressing murmur? Which would be the lesser of two evils? _Which would Gibbs kill me over?_

She turned and put on a smile. "On how good the date is." She winked.

"Does this mean we have a date?" She didn't reply. Tony just stood there, watching her until she disappeared from sight. He chuckled. "Outrageous."

* * *

_A/N: Just like last time, the more reviews I get, the more I'll keep posting. I got a lot of response from the first chapter and I want even more from this one. So please review!! It'll determine if this continues any further! Review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next installment for you patient and wonderful followers :) And yes, definitely some Tate action going on here. Don't worry, there will be fluff in the future, but for now, we're letting them get there :) So please enjoy and review!**

**(oh and about reviewing, this story has had almost 450 hits and only 15 reviews. Come on guys, please. It doesn't take long to review at all. You don't even have to sign in! Just let me know if you like it, hate it, if something needs to be fixed... anything. I want to know what you think! Especially since this story is for you! Okay rant over. Back to Tony and Kate goodness :)**

**Once again, I do not own NCIS. All characters are the products of Donald Bellisario's and Don McGill's brilliant minds.**

* * *

The doors to autopsy opened with an impersonal sigh. Kate walked through the doors into the cool steel room. It was her first time back down there since the hostage situation a week ago, and yet, it still gave her chills as apprehension ran up and down her spine.

"I don't know how you do it, Ducky," she said softly to the medical examiner leaning over one of the tables.

"Oh Caitlin, it's good to see you again," the doctor exclaimed as he turned to face the young agent. "What brings you down here? I'm not done with this poor fellow yet, but I will be in a couple of hours…"

"Oh that's fine Duck." She looked around the room. Her eyes settling on a rolling chair, she grabbed it and rolled it up to the table. "I haven't been down here in a week Ducky." She looked up to the old man. "How do you do it?"

He chuckled. "Job requirement. I won't lie to you; it was not easy at first. I believe I was the first one down here after that bastard escaped." He continued his autopsy. "There wasn't much to do except simply soldier on. And turning the lights on made this place seem a little less heartless." He smiled as he grabbed a tool from the table next from him, and continued working on the petty officer. "And a little more welcoming. In fact, it reminds me of the time when I was in the military. We were captured along the Afghani boarder, and taken to an enemy bunker. We got out eventually, which I'm sure you imagined, but then we were ordered to go back to our bunker, where we were ambushed I might add, and continue doing our job. Not a pleasant experience by any account, but who would have thought it would be useful knowledge now?" He chuckled as he went back to work.

Kate smiled at the memory. "Not me." Unlike some, she didn't mind the old man's stories. The fact that he was able to go on tangents comfortably in the location where he was held hostage, calmed her nerves a bit. "Well I'm glad you're good."

The ME nodded as he wrapped up his current task. Kate sat silently, looking at the dead man while Ducky washed his hands. He walked back to the young woman and sat next to her. "Everything okay, Kate?"

"What?" The question slowly come into focus as Ducky's voice pulled her back to the present. "Oh oh, yes." She pulled out a smile. "I'm fine Ducky." She turned back to the body. "Compared to you though, I'm a mess." Ducky waited as she gathered her thoughts. "I've been having nightmares, Ducky. Childish, I know, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm no interpreter of dreams, Caitlin, but-"

"I know Ducky, I know. I just don't want to keep this inside anymore, you know?"

"Then why don't you go to Abby, or Tony? Why me?"

Her voiced softened. "Because you were here with me…"

"Ahhhh. " The doctor put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Well then my dear, tell me about these bête noires."

* * *

Abby's smile took over her mouth as she heard footsteps walking into her lab. She spun around and wrapped her arms around the man, jumping up and down, smiling all the way.

"Ohhhhhhhh I'm sooo happy for you! Is it true you and Kate are datin-"

She stopped bouncing. She gave a small sniff as she realized the man she was hugging didn't smell like Tony. Not in the slightest. Instead he smelled of the unusually pleasant mix of burbon and fresh cut pine, with a hint of coffee grinds.

Her arms slapped back to her side as she tentatively looked the person in the eyes. "Hi Gibbs. Sorry Gibbs."

Gibbs had a small smile on his mouth as the normally happy goth looked like a scolded puppy. "You see, I thought you were Tony, and you know since Tony and… Actually never mind what I thought." Her smiled came back full force and her pigtails swung happily as she nearly skipped back to her computer. "I have something for you. Turns out our dead petty officer isn't actually a dead petty officer. It's just a regular dead guy, or his twin rather. Twin brother to be exact. Identical twin. That's why his prints didn't come up in the system." She turned around to Gibbs. "Someone tried to fake our petty officer's death by killing his twin brother."

"Well where is my petty officer?"

Abby shrugged. "That's your job." She smiled.

"You got anything else for me yet?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm still running the ballistics on the gun found at the house… oh, and identifying the contents of this guy's stomach is taking longer than I thought. People need to learn to respect their bodies: it makes my life so much easier."

Gibbs gave a chuckle. "Good work Abbs." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned around as he headed for the door. "Now what were you saying about Tony and Kate?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I didn't say anything about Kate and… TONY!" She ran past Gibbs to the agent walking into her lab. Gibbs shook his head as the forensic specialist nearly tackled Tony, jumping up and down. He walked out of the lab and got on the elevator, snatching bits of conversation as it drifted into the hall.

"_I'm soo happy for you Tony! Is it true you and Kate are really dating?"_

"_Thanks Abbs." _Gibbs could hear the smile in Tony's voice. _"Not officially. We haven't even been on a date yet."_

"_Really? Well, you need to fix that."_

Gibbs smiled as the elevator doors close. Back in her lab, Abby smile grew larger and larger as she pried Tony of more information.

"So." The goth sat down at her station, pulling Tony down into the chair next to her. "Tell me everything," she said, or ordered, rather, with a huge smile on her face.

Tony chuckled. "There isn't much to tell Abby. I asked her and she said yes. Actually, I asked and she didn't respond… Does that mean yes?"

Abby patted Tony's leg. "Don't worry. In this case it does."

Tony smiled. "Good."

"So. What are you going to do for your date?"

"Now Abby, you know me well enough to know that a man never shares those secrets." He winked at her, but then sat straight up when Abby slammed her hand on the desk.

"Don't you even think about doing that Anthony DiNozzo!" Her smile vanished from her face and was replaced with a hard stone stare. "Kate is not just some tramp you picked up at the bar! She's far from it! And if you can't see that, and give her the respect and decency that she deserves, then you sure as hell aren't going to date Kate. Ever. I can make sure of that."

Tony swallowed at the scientist's sudden outburst. He put up his hands in defense and tried to calm the young woman down. "Okay okay okay Abbs. I'll be careful. And anyways, that wasn't what I meant," he finished softly.

His eyes opened wide as her arms suddenly enveloped him into a hug. "Good. Because I want this to work out." She perked up suddenly. "For you guys." Tony smiled. She reminded him of a young puppy. She smiled and turned back to her computer. "Now get out. I have work to do." When she turned around and the agent was still standing there, she motioned for him to shoo. "Get out. Shoo." She was still smiling.

Another smile took over Tony's face as he headed for the elevator, music suddenly blaring out of the lab behind him.

* * *

"That's very interesting, my dear." Ducky looked up from his legal pad. "It seems that your nightmare is not only compromised of something to fear and something to protect you, but of two things to fear and nothing to protect you. The very thing that should protect you seems to frighten you as much as the thing you're afraid of. I'm sorry if that went over your head, Kate."

"No no. You're fine. That made sense. And besides, talking it out helps. Hearing it being spoken to me… it's helping me think."

"Well then here is one more question that you can mull over." Kate nodded as Ducky went over his notes once again. "Why are you so afraid of Tony?"

"Because he's Tony," she scoffed as she paced around the autopsy table. "He didn't act like Tony that's for sure…"

"When?"

"That night after the… well you know… he found me in the elevator and acted very… well, un-Tony-like. He was nice and kind and sweet and he seemed to care about me. Like actually care about me for once. And that of course is absurd."

"Well who's to say he doesn't?"

"Doesn't what?"

Ducky nearly smiled at Kate as she paused in midstride. "Who's to say he doesn't care about you? Genuinely? I've known Tony for a long time Caitlin, and even though I've seen him tail every woman who walks through the office, I can honestly say that you're different to him. Or rather he acts different to you."

"Yeah I know, Ducky." Kate ran a hand through her hair. "He treats me like I'm the annoying little sister and then last week he's kissing my forehead and comforting me in the elevator. Crazy frat boy… What am I supposed to make of that?"

Ducky shrugged. "Nothing. Maybe nothing at all. Maybe you're making something out of nothing. Or perhaps you're asking the wrong person. I am not Tony, Kate. I can't give you the answers you're looking for."

"So you're suggesting I go to the most immature person on the planet to get my answers?" Kate grimaced as Ducky's suggestion hit home. For some reason, anticipation swelled up inside her at any thought of confronting Tony on his actions.

"If its answers that you seek, than yes. I can't fix this Kate. Only you and Tony can. You've connected him with something frightening in your mind, and even if there is nothing more to it, then you should at least talk to him to get this fear out of your head."

Kate nodded slowly. "Well… I think there may be more to it… to him…"

"Oh really? And why do you say that?"

"He tried to kiss me yesterday at lunch."

"Oh." Ducky suddenly looked up as Kate's words hit home. "Oh. Please tell me that I won't be gaining another body for my table anytime soon. And that he is intact… for now."

Kate chuckled. "I didn't kill him Ducky, don't worry. Though I threatened to shoot him." She smiled.

Ducky grinned. "That's a good girl. And that explains why Abby's in such a chipper mood."

"Huh?"

The ME shook his head. "Never mind my dear. You shall see soon enough. Now, where were we?"

"Apparently in autopsy. Gibbs' been looking for you Kate." The two turned around to see Agent DiNozzo standing by the door.

Kate spun around to face the door. "Tony."

He smiled gently. "Hi there Katie."

Ducky saw Tony's face as he walked in. There was something in the way that the young man walked that told Ducky this was a man on a mission. The two men caught each other's gaze and Ducky immediately grasped the notion that Tony was not down in autopsy for a mere courtesy call. The aged ME packed up his legal pad and gathered his notes from his autopsy. He headed quickly for the doors Tony just entered from. "I'm going to update Jethro on the status of our good friend here," he said, nodding to the man on the slab. "I shall talk to both of you later."

Tony nodded as the old man disappeared into the elevator and then turned back to the young woman standing in front of him.

"You said Gibbs was asking for me?"

"Nah," Tony shook his head, an impish grin taking over his face. "I made that up. Gibbs is on a coffee break."

"Then why…" Kate caught Tony's eyes, trying to shake away the memories of the night in the elevator. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, suddenly nervous at what her partner may have overheard.

"Long enough to know that you're keeping something from me." Tony took a step closer. "That dream you've been having… It's about me, isn't it?"

Kate looked around autopsy, trying to figure out a way to avoid the question, to no avail. "What if I say yes?"

"Then I would ask why you didn't tell me when I asked you earlier." Tony tried to catch her gaze once again. His voice softened and a tenderness that is usually devoid in him suddenly appeared.

"And I would say that… that it's none of your business." Kate folded her arms and tried to walk past her partner. Tony's hands shot out and grabbed her arms, holding her in place.

"Wrong answer, Agent Todd."

"Is this an interrogation, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Lying to a federal agent is a felony." His cocky college boy grin came back.

"If I tell you the truth will you stop badgering me?"

"The truth will set you free, I promise." Kate rolled her eyes as Tony bowed to show emphasis.

"Fine." She pulled up two chairs for the two of them and sat down. Kate noticed how DiNozzo moved, how he was strong and sure in his motions. How there was no goofiness in him. Only seriousness was in her presence now. She had the sneaking suspicion that the Tony from her dreams – from the elevator – was sitting across from her now, not her partner.

She wondered if they were one and the same.

"So. Where to begin."

* * *

The two of them walked out of autopsy together and into the elevator. They stood there, facing the doors. Tony put his arm around his partner and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kate leaned into his shoulder. Here was the echo of her dream - her nightmare – where he was the safe place. Not only solace for the night, but for the waking hours as well.

The elevator dinged as it opened to the squad room floor. The two went their separate ways and sat at their desks. Kate called up the dead man's family while Tony checked up on the bolos posted earlier that day. Gibbs growled around like usual, itching to be out of his sling. And yet Tony couldn't shake Gibbs words spoken to him not a day earlier: _Keep an eye on her DiNozzo_.

Gibbs eyed the two of them as they packed up to leave for the night. Tony caught his boss's eye and he could have sworn he saw Gibbs nod from the corner of his eye. A hint of a smile crept onto Tony's mouth as he shouldered his backpack and followed Kate to the elevator. "On it boss," he murmured under his breath.

The elevator shut as it descended the two agents to the parking deck.

"So Kate. Got any plans for tonight?"

Kate looked up at Tony with a look of disbelief on her face. "No…" she sputtered. "Why on earth-"

"I know this great Italian restaurant on H Street. Best Sicilian thick crust pizza you'll ever have. Great fettuccini too." He looked at her, doing his best not to smile. Kate couldn't help but admit that he looked pretty damn cute holding back a smile.

"Are you asking me on a date, Tony?"

Tony shrugged with a grin. "You never said no the other day."

Kate opened her mouth, but was unable to deny his claim. She turned to the elevator door as it opened. "Italian with Ocean's Eleven?"

"1960's version? You know I have to have my Sinatra."

Kate smiled. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Tony stepped forward and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "_Luck be a lady tonight…_"

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch, Tony." Kate winked at him as she stepped off the elevator.

She began to head for her car, but Tony headed her off and led her to his. "Not so fast Katie. We're taking my car tonight."

"But how am I going to get home, DiNozzo?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something." He winked.

She hit him with her purse. "You pig."

He grinned and leaned across the gap between them, kissing her.

With a smile, they broke away and continued towards the car. Tony grinned. "You didn't shoot me. I'm surprised."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Tony." Kate grinned and got inside. Soon Tony's voice filled her ears as they pulled away from NCIS. "_Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away_."

* * *

_A/N: _

_Yay! they're finally together!_

_Please review guys! I want to know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Also I had some questions on the last chapter on whether or not Kate was trying to decide between Tony and Ari. This is NOT an Ari/Kate fic, don't you worry. In a sense she was trying to decide between the two because she was choosing between which part of the dream she would run to: would she give into her fear of the terrorist? or would she give into her fear of Tony's feelings/actions in the elevator. I tried to explain that in her dialogue with Ducky, but if you guys have any more questions, feel free to ask :) (see questions like that can be used for reviews ;) okay enough with fishing for reviews. I shall be silent now.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! School finished up and I had graduation and birthdays and college orientation so excuses excuses I know, but here I am, back with more wonderful Tate goodness! I just want to give a BIG thank you to all of you who've read my story and reviewed. Every single hit and visit I get means so much to me :) I'm so very glad you all like it. Also to make up for not updating in a while, this is a BIG fluff chapter filled with wonderful Tony/Kate goodness :) So please read and enjoy! And review if a Muse decides to be so kind :)**

**Here is "Emergency Stop"**

* * *

"Tell. Me. Everything." Kate couldn't help but laugh as Abby pulled her into a chair by her computer. "I want to know all the dirty details."

"Abby!"

"Oh right… you're Catholic. Sorry 'bout that." The scientist smiled and leaned in closer. "Then tell me all THE DETAILS." Kate chuckled and blushed. Abby grinned like a Cheshire cat and bounced in her seat. "Spill."

Kate looked around the room embarrassed. "There's nothing to spill, Abby. Goodness! We went out to dinner at this _great_ Italian restaurant - like seriously, if you need a good priced place with great food, go here – and then we went back to his apartment and watched _Ocean's Eleven_ and then-"

"Hey! You're wearing your same clothes as yesterday!"

Kate avoided her friend's gaze and looked out the window. "Yes Abby, I'm wearing the same clothes. But it's not what you think! I just didn't have time to go by my place this morning."

Abby's eyes narrowed and she nodded slowly. "Sure… whatever you say." She turned back to her computer, and then spun back to the agent, her pigtails swinging. "He was nice to you, right? Like he didn't force you or anything… Because if he did so help me-"

"Abby." Kate put her hands on the goth's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You can hook me up to a polygraph if you want. Nothing happened between me and Tony last night. We went out to eat, we went back to his place and watched a movie and we both fell asleep on his couch. Nothing else happened I swear. And no, he didn't force me at all." She smiled slightly and bit her bottom lip. "Though he did kiss me."

"Awwwww he did? Ohhh Tony, you're so sweet." She jumped up and gave Kate a bear hug as only she knew how.

"Why thank you Abbs." Tony flashed the girls one of his smiles as he leaned against the doorframe. "Just like Mary Poppins, I'm sugar and spice and everything nice."

"And wrong." Abby grinned from her station. "That's Mother Goose. Mary Poppins is 'practically perfect in every way.'"

"Now I could get used to that…"

Kate grinned and got up from the chair and headed to the elevator. "Don't get him started Abby. He's already too fond of himself."

Tony winked as Abby nodded for him to follow his partner to the elevator. "And apparently he's not the only one!" she yelled from her lab.

The doors closed on the forensics' voice, leaving Kate unawares. "What did she say?"

Tony took a step closing the gap between them and his voice lowered and softened. "She said I'm not the only one who's fond of me."

Kate grinned and danced around him. "And who would that be? Your mother?"

"Aww Katie, that wounds me deeply." He put a hand over his heart, and tried to wipe that grin off his face but failed miserably. He leaned down to her level and just as they were about to kiss, the elevator doors opened to reveal Gibbs standing there. He took one look at them, chugged the rest of his coffee, threw it away and stepped into the elevator.

Tony and Kate winced as his hands met with the backs of their heads. "If I see you two doing that again, you're out of here. Keep it out of the office. Keep it away from me. You got that?"

The pair nodded silently as the doors closed and Gibbs turned around. "Kate, you still sleep with a gun?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"Good. Keep it up. And DiNozzo?"

"Yes Boss?"

"If I hear that you quoted Marry Poppins and Mother Goose in the same day, I'll stick my foot so far up your ass…"

"Point taken, boss. Won't happen again."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. Now get back to work."

The two agents nodded and when the door opened to the squad room, the left the elevator like scolded puppies. Their boss hit the button for the basement floor and as the doors closed, a smile was on his face.

When Kate got to her desk, she couldn't help but look around for Gibbs. "Whew, that was close. I can't believe he didn't kill us right there…"

"Something else is coming…" Kate held back a laugh as Tony's face was pained and pale across the bullpen. "That was too _nice_. Gibbs isn't nice. He must have something else planned."

"Psssh. You're just paranoid. Maybe he's feeling nice today. You know, charitable."

"Kate." Her partner got up and walked over to her desk. "I've worked with Gibbs for two and a half years now. Never in those two years have I seen the man donate clothes to Goodwill, give away cans to the food bank, or anything in any form to any organization. That man is uncharitable. He's like the hand of judgement. He gives out judgement, not mercy."

"Except now." Kate stood up and gave Tony a quick kiss on the nose. "In fact, I don't think this has anything to do with Gibbs," she said playfully.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?

She leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear. "I think you're upset because Abby told on your for quoting Mother Goose and Mary Poppins."

"No it is not!" he scoffed. Kate barely restrained from laughing, biting her bottom lip instead.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Besides, whats wrong with Mother Goose and Mary Poppins?"

Kate grinned. "Besides from the fact that they're children stories? Nothing. But you being a grown man and quoting them brings up a question of integrity and possibly a psych eval to determine how old you really are." Her voice donned a serious tone, but she could barely keep a straight face.

Tony's mouth grew into a smile. "Would I need a psychologist for that eval or could someone else perform it?"

Kate shook her head. "Anyone with any psychology training could perform it, but if you'd want it to count, I'd recommend an NCIS psychiatrist." Her voice lowered. "Though since this is about Mary Poppins and Mother Goose, I wouldn't recommend putting this on the record." She gave him a half smile.

Tony sauntered around her desk until he was leaning over her shoulder as she sat back down in her chair. "Well then, could I request my evaluator?"

She turned around to face him. "Sure." His eyes were dancing and that cocky grin was apparent on his face. "What are you getting at DiNozzo..."

He grabbed a pen and piece of paper and scribbled some information on it. "I would like to formally request the criminal profiler Special Agent Caitlin Todd to perform my psych eval tonight at this address at 8:00." He grinned. "Dinner and entertainment will be provided." He stood up and walked around to the front of her desk. "Now I'm gonna get back to work before-"

"Before I catch you, DiNozzo?" Kate held back a laughed as Tony's face blanched. Gibbs walked out from behind Tony and looked the agent in the eye.

"Sorry boss. It's not going to happen again boss."

"That's what you said the last time..." Gibbs' eyes narrowed, but Kate could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile on his face. The senior agent stared down his field agent for a few more moments before returning to his desk. Kate grinned at Tony's complexion from across the way. He glowered at her from around his computer.

She chuckled and shrugged. "_Sorry_." She opened her email and sent him an message. _I'll be there tonight. No worries._

_Good choice. See you then._

"Hey!" Kate almost jumped as Gibbs' voice filled the room. "You two. Get to work!. NOW." He left the squadroom looking at his empty coffee cup. "Why do I feel like a high school principal..."

"Gee, I don't know boss... Eeempff." Kate chuckled as the empty cup hit Tony in the back of the head.

"Work."

* * *

The lights were dimmed as Kate burrowed her face into Tony's shoulder. _Ocean's Twelve_ played in the background, but neither of the pair gave it any attention. "So I'm guessing I passed my psych eval, huh?" Tony asked gently.

"Oh yes," she murmured with a smile. "Having Marry Poppins and Mother Goose on the brain seems to be perfectly normal for you."

"Good," he chuckled. "Because I'm not planning on changing that for a while. I like keeping my childhood alive."

"Sometimes that's a good thing, Tony, and sometimes it can get carried a step too far." She sat up and looked him in they eye. "You're the living example of taking it a step too far."

"Mmhmmm..." He leaned in closer and gently kissed her on the cheek. "This a step too far?" His voice lowered as his lips began trailing her jawline. A part of him smiled as he felt her squirm.

"Stop it, DiNozzo," she said playfully, her voice ending in a squeal. She jerked away from him and focused her attention on the tv set. "Can't you see I'm trying to watch movie?"

Tony chuckled. "The hell you are." His hands shot out and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side. He pulled her across his lap and effectively pinned her, smiling all the way.

"Tony!" Kate tried to sound angry, but couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice. She wrestled one arm free and hit him on the shoulder. "Come on, Tony. Let me up."

Tony paused for a moment then leaned down and kissed her. When he came up a few moments later, he looked down at Kate. "Still want me to let you go?"

"Let me think about that." She reached up and pulled his face back down towards hers. He laughed at her again after some time and pulled her back up once more so that he could bend over her a little more easily.

...

After some time, he rolled off of her and kissed her on the nose. "You're addicted, you know that?"

She smiled. "To what? Kisses?" She snorted. "Who isn't? If my memory serves me correctly you're addicted to anything with two legs and a pulse."

Tony shook his head. "Not true, Katie." He gave her a quick kiss. "Well, you could say that would be true a few months ago, but not today."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded, his hair flipping in front of his eyes. "Right now I'm only addicted to one person with two legs and a pulse." His voice lowered and he pulled Kate's face towards his.

When the kiss ended, Kate blushed and turned her face away. She noticed the clock on the wall and winced at the time. "We better get to sleep, Tony. Gibbs wants us in a 0600."

Tony winced at the reminder and kissed Kate once more before standing. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He offered his hand to her, but she just sat there, watching the tv.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay..."

Tony's eyebrows arched at the suggestion, a smug grin developed on his face. "You. You are requesting that you sleep over at my place?"

"Please? Just this once..."

Suddenly the agent was struck with the realization of the situation before him. Without a second thought, Tony dropped the player act and overwhelming concern took over. He sat down and wrapped an arm around his friend. "It's those nightmares, isn't it?" No reply. "You're still having those nightmares, aren't you?" A barely perceptible nod came from his partner whose head was buried in his shoulder. "You ever going to tell me what those nightmares are about?" Once again no answer.

Without a second thought, Tony scooped up his partner and carried her into his bedroom. "Didn't think so." He gently set her down on his bed and smoothed out her hair. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

"No, Tony, wait." Kate's hand shot out and grabbed his, pulling back down until he was sitting down next to her. "Please stay." Her grasp tightened and Tony wrapped his hand around hers.

"Kate, I..."

"Please."

A part of Tony knew what she was asking and why. He understood the reasons behind her requests and that same part eagerly wanted to oblige her. Another part leapt at the possibility of sharing a bed with her, but the reasons behind it made Tony want to wince in shame. As Abby had told him days earlier, Kate wasn't some tramp he'd met at a bar. Nor was she someone he wanted to take pleasure on. She was his partner, a good friend, and more recently, someone who had curiously invoked a surge of protection and caring in Anthony DiNozzo. For once in his life, Tony felt somewhat revolted at the thought of sleeping with a woman.

And yet, another part - the part of Anthony DiNozzo that few get to see - simply heard the request, acknowledged it and desired to grant it. It desired to fulfill that desire to protect, to care and comfort, and to be there for her when she asked. He knew Kate wouldn't ask for help unless she needed it, and even then she would deny that reality as long as she could before she would make that request. That part wanted to give her that comfort of knowing someone was there. And it was that part that won out in the end.

He pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts and lay them on the bed next to her. "Thanks Tony."

He smiled. "No problem Kate." He kissed her forhead. "I'll be outside. Let me know when I can come back in."

"Wow, never took you to be such a gentleman," she said with a small smile as she herded him out the door.

"Never had a reason to be one." He stood in the doorway with a boyish grin on his face.

"Out."

When he came back in, Kate was already in his bed, under the covers, snuggled up against a pillow. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight. "You still sleep in your birthday suit after that revealing at Gitmo?" The smile was gone, but it could be heard in Kate's voice.

"No." Tony shuffled around his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. "I sleep in t-shirt and boxers now thank you very much."

She chuckled. "Glad you learned your lesson."

He walked out and got into bed. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down on her. "Did you like what you saw at Gitmo?"

Kate reached out and turned off the bedside lamp. "Goodnight Tony."

"Nighty night Katie. Sweet dreams."

"...thanks Tony."

"No problem Kate." He reached out into the dark and kissed her. "Goodnight."

...

_"Stockholm syndrome?"_

_A knife clattering to the floor. His charismatic smile._

Their bodies close together_._

_"You can't fall in love with your captor in one hour Tony…"_

_Gerald, bleeding out. Ducky watching helplessly._

_Tony and the elevator._

_The emergency stop._

His hands in her hair, his kiss on her forehead.

"Well maybe it's like falling in love." His voice softened. "Maybe it can happen just like that…"

His caring embrace.

_Then darkness._

_Then only Him. Only the man she couldn't name. Only the terrorist._

_His voice came to her as she slept, like a thief in the night, stealing away her soul. "Until we meet again, Caitlin."_

A soft cry woke Tony up from his sleep. The lights were out in his bedroom and only a few shafts of moonlight made their way into the apartment. With a small shake of his hair he sat up and glanced at the person next to him. His eyes softened as he saw her curled in a ball, facing away from him. "Oh Katie..." he murmmured as he lay back down and pulled her into his chest.

This was what she warned him about. Her nightmares - her own living bete noire. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her firmly, closely, to him. She was shaking from whatever was running about in her mind. An occasional muffled cry would escape from her lips and the random hot tear from her closed eyes would reach Tony's hand.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, Kate. It's alright," he whispered, stroking her hair. "It's okay. There's nothing to worry about..." Something in the back of his mind told him that talking wouldn't help, but he couldn't resist. He pulled her in closer and nestled his head between her shoulder and head and lay a soft kiss on her neck. His hand stroked her arm and after minutes of comforting, the nightmare passed. The shaking subsided and Kate was still once more.

Tony exhaled and relaxed as he saw the nightmare pass. "Gosh Kate... you can't keep doing this to me..." he whispered. He pulled her in even closer, protecting her from any nightmares lurking around. He pulled the blankets up over them and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He smiled gently as she moved closer towards him. "Don't worry... everything is safe now. You're safe now." He kissed her cheek. "I promise. You're safe."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed on the top of her head. "I promise..."

* * *

_A/N: Once again thanks for reading! Please R&R! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry its been so long since I've updated! Things just started moving so fast, that this story had to be put on the sidelines. I can't apologize enough for taking so long to update, but I also cannot thank you so much for sticking around and waiting for an update. It means so much that you all still want to read this even though its been so long since I updated. **_

_**I apologize for the length of this bit, but I promise I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait for long. Also, this bit loosely follows the storyline of "Reveille." Some bits had to change due to the fact that Tony and Kate are together, but the general storyline follows the actual episode.**_

_**So now I will stop distracting you from the story you're all here for and without further adieu, I give you the next installment of "Emergency Stop." Please review!**_

* * *

_"You will tell me all that you know."_

_Kate crying out in pain._

_The sound of a hand hitting flesh._

_A gun to the back of his neck._

_Kate bloody and bruised._

_The sound of a gun cocking._

_He braced himself for the bite of the bullet._

_He could hear Kate's voice from across the room._

_BANG. _

_The gun went off yet he wasn't dead._

_He turned around and saw her with a hole between her eyes - blood pooling beneath her head._

_The dark man with the cold voice suddenly surrounded him and all he could hear was, "Sorry Caitlin."_

_..._

With a shout Tony woke up and nearly flung himself out of his bed. He opened and closed his eyes while trying to regulate his breathing - only after minutes of this did was he finally able to stop shaking.

Real. It had been so real.

_Reveille. Wake up, DiNozzo. _He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "_It's not real._" He cast a glance to his phone where it lay on his bedside table. _No, you don't need to call her. It was just a dream. Dammit man, wake up. It was just a dream._

With a sigh he lowered himself back onto the pillows. He exhaled heavily and shut his eyes, trying to will sleep to come back to him. As the heavy blanket of sleep came over him, the last thing he remembered hearing was the roar of a motorcycle as it took off down the street.

* * *

It wasn't that late into the night when the red motorcycle pulled out from across the street from Tony's apartment. _The man knew how to live_, thought the man in red. Not every NCIS agent chooses to live in Georgetown - but it only remotely surprised the man, knowing DiNozzo's love for the high life would most likely beat out the apartment his yearly earnings would afford him.

He pulled up to a small late night cafe and motioned for a cup of tea from the server. What ever led the man to begin prying on Anthony DiNozzo was beyond his own comprehension. Ari Haswari was never a man to pry. It went beneath his upbringing - below him, as one once put it. But once he was able to discover the agent's home address, he couldn't resist the temptation of curiosity. Not to mention the regular appearance a certain brunette made upon this residence which made these visits all the more... interesting to say the least.

Over the past two weeks, only five nights was he not graced with the appearance of Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Since that first night he met her, there had been a systematic process of keeping tabs on her. No personal visits mind you, rather observing from afar. He was not a man who made close contacts with those under observation, nor was he the type to resort to stalking a woman -

_No. _

_Not stalking. Tailing, observing, but not stalking_. Stalking was reserved for those who had no other option than to observe from afar. He preferred observation even when he could walk into a bar and have no trouble attracting women. He preferred to see how his women would react in a natural setting, how they interact with others under minimum pressure. He did the same on missions. The same principle that he applied to women applied to mission strategies as well.

An acquaintance once described him as a lion - watching his prey, waiting for the kill. But unlike other hunters, he didn't run in when the situation was prime. No. He watched and waited, learning his prey's quirks and habits, discovering where they feel safe and where they go to rest. He studied them until he knew all he needed and then struck with surprising furiosity and accuracy. He did the same with women, minus the fury - unless the circumstance demanded it.

But now was not the time for women, for duty called and he was on a mission.

He was the lion and Caitlin was the antelope. She was the reason he was back in D.C. His next prey, his next conquest was the object of affection of another. She was also the key to his next mission.

Ari Haswari had no reason to dislike Anthony DiNozzo. None whatsoever. And yet just by being involved with Agent Todd made him an enemy. Rather an obstacle that needed to be removed, like a rock cliff providing protection for the weary antelope chased by the lion. That rock cliff needed to be removed from the circumstance.

He took a sip of tea and opened his phone and scrolled down the contacts until he found the name he was searching for.

"Marta." A feral smile spread across his lips. "It seems I have need of your services."

* * *

Kate laughed as she walked into the bullpen and saw Tony at his desk. "Now who looks like they've seen a monster?" She smiled and quickly gave him a kiss on the before she sat at her desk. To her relief, Gibbs wasn't in yet.

"It was a dream..." he mumbled, trying to ignore the kiss, but unable to keep a smile off his face.

She smiled. "I bet it was." She put away her belongings and turned around the squad room. "So... no case today?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet. Boss is in a meeting with the director. Some sort of bi-yearly meeting between all the team leaders. He'll be in there all day." He grabbed a folder from behind him and waved it in the hair with a fake sense of joy. "It's a paperwork day!"

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled a folder from the stack to her right and began to work. The pair went on like that for the better part of the morning, with a few paper-clips and paper wads tossed between them, not to mention the occasional sultry glance and flirty remark passed across the bullpen.

Finally around noon, Kate packed up her files and headed for the elevator. Tony was already waiting for her down at the car deck, and regardless of the way he looked at her, Kate couldn't help but give him a snide remark about running out on paperwork.

"It's not my fault I find paperwork exceedingly boring," he retorted. "Besides, when Gibbs is gone for the day and I have lunch with Ducky waiting for me, do you honestly think I'm going to be putting any attention into the pace and quality of my paperwork?"

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled as she and Tony began walking out of the parking deck, heading for the small bistro across from the Naval Yard. "To be quite honest, it doesn't surprise me one bit. But that doesn't mean I can't expect more out of you." A mischievous glint came into her eyes as she bumped the man with her hip.

"Real mature, Katie."

"This coming from the man who shirked paperwork duty."

"Well, if it isn't it the two lovebirds out for a midday stroll..." The two agents nearly balked at the sudden sound of Dr. Mallard's voice, but somehow managed to keep moving at an acceptable pace. The doctor smiled as he joined the pair. "Sorry, I forget that you're not used to talk about your relationship at work."

Kate shook her head. "No, its fine Ducky. Just... can you give us some more warning next time?"

"Of course my dear. Though, now I believe its time for lunch." The agents smiled and followed the ME into the bistro. "Lunch is on me!"

...

"Hey boss, have you seen Kate?"

Gibbs raised his head from his computer and eyed Tony warily. "What do you mean, DiNozzo? Is she missing?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair after setting his coat down at his desk. "She hasn't shown up from lunch..."

"What do you mean she hasn't shown up from lunch?" Gibbs' voice lowered threateningly and Tony fought the urge to back away from the older man's fury.

"I left early, boss. She stuck around with Ducky, and he got back two hours ago, and-"

"What do you mean 'you left early,' DiNozzo?"

The look in the older agent's eyes made the younger man choose his words his carefully. "There was a... situation... across the street..."

"Meaning?"

"Uhh... well... You see, there was this girl that needed some help with her car, and so-"

"Being the gentleman you are, you helped her?" Gibbs' voice was laced with sarcasm.

"You could say that..." Tony's voiced faded as he saw his boss grab his gun and head toward the elevators. "Boss... what's going on?"

The older man's face was an expressionless mask as he paced in front of the elevator. "Haswari is back."

Tony's face paled as the realization dawnd on him. "Ari? That Haswari? Ari Haswari? The man who held Ducky and Kate hostage? And who shot Gerald?"

"Who else DiNozzo?" He turned around and pushed the call button on the elevators a few more times. "Get a trace out on her cell phone. If she so much as turns on her cell phone, I want to know where she is. Got that, smart guy?"

Tony nodded slowly as his boss walked into the elevator. "Where are you going, boss?"

"To find Ari."

"Boss?" The man turned around before the doors shut to face the younger agent. "Find Kate."

The doors closed without a word, but the agent saw the promise in his boss' eye. "Thank you..."

* * *

_A/N: I can't promise that I'll be timely in my posting of the next chapter, but I will do my best to not make you wait too long. Though I can say that reviews will help me write because they let me know what works and what doesn't work, so please review! I can guarantee that if I get a lot of response out of this I will be sure to make this story a priority :) So please review! Thank you so much!_


End file.
